


I remember everything

by Lillian_Grace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Other, Red Room (Marvel), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Grace/pseuds/Lillian_Grace
Summary: As in everyone. Every life he ended. Every heartbeat silenced. Every final breath. Every person his past.Including her.





	I remember everything

**Author's Note:**

> hey, no beta, sorry. tell me if there's any mistakes i need to fix.

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was born March 10th 1917, he was conscripted to the army in 1943, then he was captured and experimented on, joined the howling commandos lead by his childhood best friend Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America. 

He then fell to his supposed death and was found by to soviets, he underwent extensive conditioning to become the Winter Soldier. From then, he was assigned several missions before being transferred to the Red Room, an exclusive training program that created the specialized and perfected operative known as Black Widow. He was to train a group of fifteen young girls, those who remained of the original 28 who passed the initial tests. 

There he met Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Best of her generation. Top of her class and failing every one of her assessments. He was there to set her straight. 

Unfortunately it worked too well. There Widow was better trained, in both espionage and the works, but their asset, oh their asset was a mess, remembering names left and right, coming up with outrageous ideas like the Steve? 

So they stuck him in the freezer. Until the Germans bought him back. 

Natalia never saw him again. Not until he put a bullet through her body and vanished into the night. 

She never lost hope that he would come back. Never. But she never found him. She looked. She looked indeed. In every shady nook and cranny on this godforsaken earth. But she could never find her kindhearted Yasha. Then by some miracle, long after she had accepted the fact that he couldn’t be found, after she stopped spending every waking moment of her life when not on a mission searching for him, after she stopped going after any lead that could be him by some small chance, did he turn up. Putting another bullet in her body. 

She could have looked for him. When Steve was. She could have told anyone of her new found teammates, friends, family about her soldier with the arm of quicksilver. But Yasha was gone. She could see that now. And he was never coming back.

She believed that for years. Even after he was found. Even after he recovered. Because that day in Germany, when she let them go, forsaking all her morals and every promise she had made over the last ten years, she had looked him right in the eyes, and only a blank, tired, Bucky looked back. And it killed her.

She never regretted not telling him. Not when he was so happy to have Steve. No, she never had any regrets. 

Not until she let go.

But it was too lat anyways right?

**Author's Note:**

> so the end is sort of also the summery. so ya. Thanks for reading!


End file.
